crash_bandi_project_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dingodile
Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile as he has a crocodile's body and tail, and characteristics of a dingo with an Australian accent. He makes his first appearance in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearance is in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun in some games, like the DS version of Crash Of The Titans. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Doctor Neo Cortex, but some sources claim Doctor Nitrus Brio to be his real creator. This may be one of the reasons of why Dingodile has no trouble betraying Cortex from time to time. ''History 'Creation' According to the Crash Bash instruction manual, Dingodile was created by Brio. It is unknown how he ended up serving Cortex. 'The Time Crises' Dingodile is introduced when Crash activates the second world portal. He claims he has been sent by Uka Uka and Cortex to fetch Crash's power crystals and warns Crash to back off and hand over the crystals, or he's done. Crash recovers all the crystals in the world and so Dingodile appears once more and states that he warned him and now he's in for it. Next is a cutscene showing Penta Penguin walking across an icy bit of land, then Dingodile appears on a ice pedestal with his signature flamethrower in hand. He then laughs and is just about to finish him off when Crash appears, taking his mind off Penta. Crash then gets into a fight with Dingodile, who creates an ice barrier around himself, despite using a flamethrower he is tricked into breaking his own barrier and attacked by Crash three times. He tries showering Crash with flame shots from above but Crash still manages to make his flamethrower backpack explode on him and Dingodile just can't take the third time and is beaten. Penta then returns and jumps on the crispy black Dingodile's backpack heroically. Leaving Crash gets the Double jump ability, before passing out Dingodile admits that Crash won fair and square but it doesn't matter as Crash will soon be up against much worse. 'Survival of the Fastest Crisis' During the events of the 1999 Survival of the Fastest crises, that was declared by Nitrous Oxide, Dingodile took part in the championship on Uka Uka's team against Nitros Oxide. His home track is Dingo Canyon. Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racers Papu Papu and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, he is one of the fastest racers; the only side effect is he has bad turning and average acceleration. In the intro he is seen trying to fix his kart but it blows up in his face. His kart is yellow-green. 'First Elemental Crisis' During the events of the first Elemental Crisis Dingodile is only given a brief role and is seen in the intro during Uka Uka's conference in the space station, he is still on Cortex's side at this moment. This is his fourth year serving under Cortex. He however has no lines of dialogue and his only use was as an obstacle, racing against Crash in "Smokey and the Bandicoot" and shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his Atlasphere during several different levels. 'Galactic Incident' 'Evil Twin Crisis' During the Evil Twin Crisis Dingodile is first seen at Crash's Birthday Party along with Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Polar (who was put in as a joke), Crunch Bandicoot (who thought it actually was a birthday party), Ripper Roo, N. Oxide and Tiny Tiger. After Both Cortex and Crash fall into the cavern, both Dingodile and Ripper Roo discuss lunch. Dingodile makes his second appearance in a wooden shack reading a book until a gigantic snowball containing Cortex and Crash falls onto it and destroys it. Dingodile survives and overhears Crash and Cortex's talk of the Evil Twins' Treasure. He then follows them to the Academy of Evil. Crash runs into him in the boiler room where Dingodile asks about the treasure. Finding no answers, he sends Cortex flying and battles Crash as the sixth boss. He is seen last unconscious in the boiler room. Dingodile wears and uses his Flamethrower and is seen to gain more weight. 'Reality Disaster' Personality Dingodile is one of the most intelligent of Cortex's henchmen, as he is created under the fusions of two animals. In general, he is a pyromaniac who is quite serious and seldom seen without his flamethrower. He also tends to have a playful and rather humorous side, as he often tends to make jokes about food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Bring out the butter... I'm gonna make toast!" Another example occurs in Twinsanity: "Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie." When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristically deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity when he attacks him, along with Crash, in his boss battle. In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile is seen showing traits of cowardice. Examples of this are present when he covers his eyes during a particularly high jump, and when he says lines such as "I can't look!" It is believed that this trait stems from being under the powerful hypnosis of N. Trance, and is not present when he is not under his mind control. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile combined: his body shape is that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. He is often shown with sharp, crooked teeth. His tail is usually green, except for the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, except for Crash Nitro Kart, where they were green (probably due to N.Trance's brainwashing of him). He is usually seen carrying a flamethrower with a big tank on his back. He is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms. He gains weight in his appearances in Twinsanity and onwards, to the point of looking pig-like in Crash of the Titans. His pants are usually beige or blue, and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Trivia *''Dr. Cortex is implied to have killed Dingodile some point after Twinsanity. this is stated by an unused Cortex line from Tag Team Racing: "I made shoes out of Dingodile!" However this is clearly false, because Dingodile has made a few appearances in subsequent releases... *''Dingodile is the only character to have worked under each ancient mask. He works under Uka Uka in most games he appears in, Aku Aku in Crash Bash after being switched to even out the teams, and Velo's Mask in Crash Nitro Kart after being brainwashed by N. Trance into racing for Team Trance...'' *''Dingodile, along with Tiny, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, is one of the only returning characters of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart that didn't return in Crash Tag Team Racing...'' Category:Males Category:Beings Native to Crash Bandicoot Category:Creations of 1998 Category:Crocodiles Category:Dingos